Changes
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Buzz and Jessie have a late night conversation about their relationship and lost loves.


**Title: **Changes

**Author:** LostLoveIsDead

**Rated:** K

**Summary: **Buzz and Jessie have a late night talk about their relationship and lost loves.

**Warning:** Spoilers for Toy Story 3.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if I like how this one came out, I figured I would post anyway. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Toy Story.

"I think we need to talk" were the first words out of Buzz's mouth as he approached Jessie who was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the stars that were strewn about in the night sky.

She jumped slightly at his voice, "Way to scare me, partner!" she chuckled, patting the spot next to her for him to sit down. Despite the fact she rarely let it show, Buzz tore her apart inside. She felt her little, toy, heart ache when he was gone, and practically burst out of her chest when he was around. She hated the feelings more then anything, but yet- they had slowly become her life.

"Sorry, Jess" he smiled at her as he sat down next to the drafty window.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked him, revisiting the subject.

"Well, yeah-" he paused, scratching the back of his neck with his fingers, "about us".

"Oh" she said, quietly looking from him to the window awkwardly. They had tried to act as normal as they could after the whole Sunnyside fiasco without having broach the dreaded subject. After they had danced in front of all the toys the day prior they had grown even closer.

"I just, I don't really know how to say this" he searched for words in his head, trying to carefully select what he was going to say.

Jessie frowned out the window, "sorry about everything, Buzz- I guess, I just-" he cut her off.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he chuckled looking at Jessie who sheepishly looked at the toy, he cleared his throat and blushed lightly, "Jessie- I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to say it before I stop myself. I like you, a lot, as you probably know. I just never knew how to say it, and I know we are friends but I didn't exactly know what kind of 'friends' and I- erm, wanted to talk to you" he choked out, rambling so all his words faded together.

"Oh, Buzz" Jessie giggled, looking back at him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I like you, a lot. I mean, I _really _like you" she tried to explain, her hand slid from his arm and landed next to his hand. She looked back out the window, loosing her words yet again.

Buzz began to chuckle, Jessie looked at him, concern written all over her face, "What?" she asked.

"We are really bad at this" he told her simply, wrapping his fingers in hers as she smiled.

"Were just new at this" she corrected him, leaning into him as he squeezed her hand.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, looking at the clear sky through the window. The night grew darker as Bonnie shifted in her sleep, the toys all asleep around her, or in cardboard box beds that she had made them.

"So" Jessie began, shifting slightly in her place.

"So" Buzz drawled, his eyes locked on the sky above them.

"You know, I thought we were goners back there, at the dump" Jessie said dryly, trying to make a point. "I thought back to Emily, and coming to Andy's and loosing Andy and just- I got to thinking, what if I never loved nobody again?".

Buzz was quiet, searching for words to say. All he could do was nod slowly in agreement, "when I first came to Andy's house I had no idea who I was until Woody and everyone finally convinced me that I wasn't the real Buzz Lightyear, I wasn't anything- just a piece of worthless plastic".

"But your not a piece of worthless plastic! You are Buzz Lightyear. You may not be the real one but your my Buzz" Jessie told him, cutting him off with a warm smile on her plastic features.

Buzz smiled at what she said before continuing, "before coming to Andy's house I had never loved anything, I thought I loved myself but when I figured out I wasn't really 'Buzz Lightyear' I didn't know anything anymore. I learned slowly that life isn't always what you expect but its worth while. I wound up learning who I was quicker then I thought was possible, and loving some great people around me" he explained.

Jessie was about to open her mouth but then Buzz started talking again,"Jessie, Emily loved you. She missed out, but she loved you. Andy loved us all, especially you and Woody. It's not over with him, he will visit sometime, and I-" he stopped for a moment, his voice quiet and steady, "love you" he finished.

"Well aren't you the sweetest space ranger I've ever met?" Jessie giggled, pulling in to hug him from the side, her arms wrapped around him as he kept one of his tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

He smiled as he heard her say, "I love you too".


End file.
